


Not just Superheroes but also Dancing Queens

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: DCU
Genre: Diana and Jay love it, Everyone dances to it. ..everyone, Grayson is a dick, M/M, The reason Clark and Bruce don't hang out, dancing queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark love to hang out and watch musicals.<br/>Dick likes to mess with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just Superheroes but also Dancing Queens

DICK GRAYSON DIARY POST: HIJACKED BY TIM:

The real reason Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent never went out together wasn't because of their alter egos. Clark Kent, being a well known journalist, and Bruce Wayne, being, well, Bruce Wayne, they were always invited to social gatherings. Social Gathering thrown by respected people in the community. Social Gatherings were you shouldn't burst out into synchronized dance during.

You can read about it in the Gotham Gazette but here's the low down:

Batman and Superman are actually quite good friends. People don't think it but they really do love to hang out together.

Especially to watch well known musicals made into movies. Their favorite is Mamma Mia. Their favorite song is Dancing Queen. They even made up a little dance to go along with it. It involves spinning, pointing, a hip thrust, and a lot of getting jiggy with the music.

Dick Grayson, living up to his name, was walking by the open door to the movie room when he came across the two heroes doing their little dance. So, when the next gala came up, he made sure that Bruce and Clark were at it. A little bribe to the DJ and suddenly Bruce and Clark were pointing and hip thrusting to the groovy sounds of Dancing Queen.

 A lot of cover stories and bribes to the press covered up the little incident and erased suspicion.

I'd say look it up on YouTube but Bruce paid a lot of money to make sure it never went online. It was hilarious, and the reason I am the new robin.

Hahaha hahaha kidding. But seriously, Bruce was pissed. 

Diane and Jay loved it though. They learned the whole dance and enjoy watching Bruce and Clark pout whilst they do it. Especially the hip bump part.


End file.
